humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds
Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds is a computer game developed by Humongous Entertainment and the first installment in the Freddi Fish series. It has been released many times on three different operating systems and the Wii (initially reissued for Windows 95 and greater in 1998.) This game is significant in Humongous' history because it is the first Humongous video game to use hand-drawn animation. Hence, the game's graphics are a major improvement to those of it's predecessor, Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. Though graphics would improve more over time, this game set the new standard for games to come. Plot The adventure begins when Freddi Fish visits Grandma Grouper with a gift of flowers. Grandma Grouper is sad and when asked why, she tells Freddi that her treasure chest full of kelp seeds has been stolen. As a result, her garden has began to wilt and left them with no food. Courageously, Freddi promises to find Grandma Grouper's stolen treasure chest. This puts a smile on Grandma Grouper's face and she gives Freddi her last peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich to take on her journey. After going a short distance from Grandma Grouper's house, Freddi finds her friend Luther trying to swim loop-de-loops. She shows Luther how to do it and he tries again, hitting his head on some coral. A bottle is knocked loose and floats to the ground. When Freddi and Luther investigate, they discover that a note has been lodged inside the bottle. After reading the note and finding a message telling them where the treasure is, Freddi and Luther begin their journey to find the missing kelp seeds. When the final clue is at the sunken ship, Freddi and Luther went there and retrieve the treasure, but the two are stopped by two sharks who want the treasure. Freddi explains that the kelp treasure is for everyone to share, and the sharks plan on sharing. Freddi and Luther grab the treasure, spread it around to give to everyone, and plant it in Grandma Grouper's garden. The three all go inside her house, ending the game. Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding Grandma Grouper's kelp treasure full of kelp seeds and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains many different areas to explore: the castle, the old whale bones, the deep canyon, the volcano, the junkyard, the caves and the beach above the surface. These areas are joined in the middle by Grandma Grouper's house. Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Grandma Grouper *Pelican Sam *Boss and Spongehead *Eddie the Eel *The Squidfather *Gabby the Guppy *Mrs. Halibut *Ray *Fiddler Crab *Herman *King Crab *Royal Guards *Jason *Snappy Turtle *Mr. Starfish *The Junkyard Dogfish *Peg-finned Pirate *Phineas McFinn Locations *Grandma Grouper's House *Beach *Old Whale Bones *Volcano *King's Castle *Deep Canyon *Junkyard *Three Caves *Sunken Ship Items *Beautiful Shell *Glowing Shell *Whale Bone *Clock *Crank Handle *Crutch *Fishing Pole *Key *Mandolin *Message Bottles *Peanut Butter and Jellyfish Sandwich *Pearl *Purple Sea Urchin *The Supa-dupa-dooka-booka-poly-gizmo *Wooden Board Tivia *If you unlock a glitch in the game, there will be a skeleton fish replica near Mr. Starfish. Gallery File:Freddi Title.png|The opening title. Freddi Box Art.png|Original 1994 box freddifish1.jpg|1998 reissue box freddifishww.jpg|Wii version box kelp seed mystery.png|2008 Target exclusive box art Video Category:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Category:Freddi Fish Series Category:Junior Adventure Series Category:1994 Games Category:2008 Games